Is this true?
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: When Kira and Matsumoto get tired of seeing Momo and Toshiro not dating. Matsumoto starts a rumor saying that Momo hates Toshiro. How will Toshiro react to this rumor
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.

*i do not own bleach*

"He loves me, he loves me not." Momo said picking the petals off the daisy she had on her hand. She was laying on her bed in her pjs.

Normally she would visit Shiro and talk to him while he was doing his paperwork. But yesterday he told her that he can't have any distraction.

"He loves me, he love me not, he loves me!" She squeelled as she pulled the last petal. "Nah that can't be true though." She sighed. I'm so bored I just want to see him. She thought in her head. What Momo didn't know that there was somebody spying on her, and not just anybody Matsumoto.

"Ugh this is going to take me all day" Toshiro said while stamping his 100th paperwork from his desk."Just 1,000 more to go." He mumbled in depression.

"The sooner I get this done the more time I get to talk to Momo." "I regret telling her she could come today." He sadly sighed.

What Toshiro didn't know that the door was cracked open a little. Kira hid behind the door listening to every word Toshiro said.

"Where is he, he's late" said Matsumoto taping her foot on the floor. She was at her house waiting for Kira. "The thing I hate other than paperwork Is waiting." She complained.

A gush of wind blew pass Matsumoto sending her a shiver. Behind her was Kira with an angry expression. "I hope you know I was only two minutes late."

"Well it felt like a hour, but any ways tell me all about it!" She squeelled holding his hands. "Okay so Toshiro was like the sooner I get this done the more time i get to talk to Momo." "Oh and also he that he regretted to not let her come today!" "That's totally something right?" Kira had happily said to Matsumoto.

"Eeeekkkk!" "Totally but mine is so much beter." She tighten her grip more. "So like she did the he loves me, or loves me not on a daisy." "She's in total love, but the thing is she said that there is no way he likes her."

"Alright finally we got real evidence that they like each other!" Kira said pulling away from Matsumoto giving her a high five.

"Step one Is complete now on to step two, the fun part." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, i'll deal with Momo, and you start with the rumor. He instructed Matsumoto. "Alright deal and I should be ready at night." She said to him.

In a blink of a eye Kira was gone.

"Well this is going to be fun." She tied her hair and walked out of her house. _

"I can't believe she hates him." One shinigami said to another.

"Poor him I wonder how he's going to feel." Another one whispered.

"Darn and they look cute together" a girl said.

The woman who started it all just smirked at what she done. "Hehehe part two is complete for me, I wonder how Kira is doing." She said on top of a building.

"Time to do part three, time to visit my captain."

*Knock Knock*

Kira was knocking on Momo's door. In a few seconds she open the door.

"Kira!" "What bring you here?" She question but smiled. "Well I was wondering if you were busy?" He questioned. "I'm actually not, I can't visit Shiro-chan today."she pouted.

He smirked. "Okay than you coming with me!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Part two complete." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! Thanks everyone who reviewed I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Bleach

Matsumoto was walking toward Toshiro's office. She was humming happily that her plan worked out so far. "Hehehe part three starts now." She smiled as she open her caption's door.

She looked at him, blinking a couple of times. His hair was a mess, under his eyes were dark, basically he looked exhausted. "Well I know something that can wake him up." She thought to herself.

"Nice to see you caption!" Matsumoto yelled to Toshiro. Toshiro looked up annoyed. "Matsumoto I don't have time for you right now leave me alone." He said not looking up.

"Oi Toshiro I'm here to help you though!" She said smiling walking toward him. "I decided that you need a break from all that paper work." "Here let me do it for you while you go outside and get some fresh air." She said pulling Toshiro from his chair, and letting herself to sit on it.

"Is this a joke?" "Why are you doing this." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"My goodness I was just being nice, don't think this is going to happen again." She gave him a stare.

"Alright alright I can't really refuse this offer." He waved at Matsumoto as he walked out the door. "Mhhhhhhhhh my plan is working!" She quietly whispered to herself.

Toshiro was outside enjoying the windy breeze. To him the weather was perfect not to hot, or not to cold. He heard whispers coming from people in front of him.

"There he is, the one who is hated from his childhood friend. " a guy whispered to the person next to him. Both of the continued walking.

Toshiro didn't realise but the people beside him siting under the tree was whispering too. "Omg but they were like soooo cute together." "I like feel so bad for him." The girls whispered.

Toshiro wanted to know why everyone was whispering, was there a secrete he didn't know.

All of a sudden somebody collided into him. "Oh master Toshiro I'm so sorry I ran into you." It was Hinataro who ran into him. "My goodness I was in a hurry I should watch where I'm going next time." He said embarrassed while scratching his head.

"Whatever just watch where your going next time." Toshiro said annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry about what happen to you." Hinataro said to him.

"I heard you the first time, just watch where you going!" Toshiro repeated himself.

"I mean I'm saying sorry that Momo hates you and doesn't want to see you." He stared at Toshiro.

"WAIT WHAT!" Toshiro yelled in shock in what he said. "Ha well um got to go!" Hinataro said running for his life. Still shocked Toshiro ran to his office to see if Rangenku knows anything.

"Hahahahahaha""That was perfect!" Matsumoto laugh as she saw everything through the window. "Okay stay calm he's coming."

The door swing wide open, Toshiro marched in. "Matsumoto! Momo hates me!?" He said still in shock. "Do you know anything about this?" She tried not to laugh at her caption.

"Oh I promised Momo I wouldn't tell anyone." "I guess she tod someone else and they couldn't keep their mouth shut." She explained to him.

"What than it is true!" He stammered. "I wonder what I did?" He thought out loud. "I know I should say this but maybe it was the fact that you told her she couldn't see you today." "Maybe she took that the wrong way." Matsumoto said Lying through her teeth.

"I have to see her at once!" Toshiro said quickly and ran out the door with saying anything else.

"Wow that was way to easy." She said looking at the stacks of paper work. "Yeah I'm still not doing this."

Toshiro was at Momo's house. He knew she would be there since she had nothing to do today. He knocked on the door and waited. Nobody answered. "Maybe she is in the bathroom. He open the door. "The door is unlock that's weird." He walked in and called Momo's name.

"Momo are you here?" There was no sign of her. He decided to look in her bedroom. Toshiro saw that she was lying on her bed, the blanket was covering her head to toe.

"Momo are you sleeping" he said concerned. He decide to lift the blankets to see if she really was sleeping.

"What!" Toshiro said in confusion. He saw a bunch of small pillows on her bed, making it look like there was actually someone on her bed. "Is this a trick?" He thought. What captured his eye was a note on one of the pillows. He unfolded it and read it out loud."

"She hates you, She hates you not

You wonder where she is,

But the question is

Do you want to find her?

Go ask a certain red head One of her best friends to be exact."

A vein pop on his head. "What is this a game." *sigh* "I want to find Momo though." "Alright I beter see Renji than."

Toshiro open the door of the sparing room. He knew that Renji would be there.

He saw the red head fighting with another shinigami . It took both of them a while to notice Toshiro was standing there.

"Oh Toshiro you here." Renji said stoping the fight. "Hold on I have to read the note." He said reaching in his pocket. "Eh it's not here!" "It must of fell somewhere." Renji slowly laughed.

"Common help me find it!" He told the shinigami. Renji and the shinigami were looking on the floor for the piece of paper.

"You got to be kidding me." Toshiro said out loud.

"Oi I found it!" Yelled Renji. "Ahem so alright listen up." He told Toshiro.

"Wow you do wanna find her

Since you went through all the trouble

Maybe you should ask another

How about a wise Nobel man With great power."

"There you have it, now if you excuse me I'm going to resume my fight." Renji said.

Toshiro just left the room. "This is getting ridiculous, it's like a wild goose chase." "Well I better visit byakuya."

Byakuya was siting at his office drinking tea. He was enjoying the quietness in his office. His eye twitch when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Toshiro walked in with his hand I'm his hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Byakuya told himself. He lifted the paper close to his eyes and started reading in a monotone voice.

"Almost there you really want to find her." His eye twitched. "The next part is the fun part." "The guy with the... With the..." Byakuya stop reading. "This handwriting sucks." He ripped the paper to pieces.

"Go to Ichigo, now leave." He said sipping his tea.

Toshiro walked right out of the door and closed it. "That was easier than I expected."

*sigh* "I guess I have to go to the world of the living."


End file.
